Framboiseries
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Qui commence avec des histoires et se finit dans un journal... Joyeux anniversaire en avance Rea-chan! PS/ Bonus à celui qui trouve le jeu-de-mots caché. %
1. Jour J: 16

**Nom :** Framboiseries

((non. je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le titre, a part un truc bateau comme "calendrier de l'avant-réa", qui collerait mieux si c'était l'anniv' de sa présence sur le fandom. donc, bon, comme c'est du POV Tamy... %) ))

**Jour J -** 16.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Légendes/Histoires

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada) ((ça me détend les nerfs. ça m'évite de trop penser à ce que j'écris. et puis ça colle à tous les drabbles! ~))

- _"[I] don't know anything about you..." (Je ne sais rien de vous...)  
_

**Note :**

Eheh, j'en avais touché un mot à Rea, de ce ficlet. Comme vous le savez tous (oopas), ma sempai pas si sempai que ça voit son anniv' arriver à grands pas! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais me comporter en adulte et -glups- lui faire un bô cadeau. Ou plutôt, que je lui en ferai un si j'arrive à calmer mes profs de Terminale.

Pass' ils z'ont pas pigé que nous sommes pas des Terminators, apparemment, et qu'avec 24 heures dans une journée on peut pas faire tout ce qu'ils nous demandent. Ah la la... M'enfin. Donc il fallait bien que je fasse quequechose si j'arrive pas à finir l'autre à temps. D'où une série de petits drabbles! Zoyeux zanniv en zavance, Rea-zan %)

* * *

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, elle a entendu les histoires. Les plus connues, les plus sombres, les moins crédibles, elle les connait toutes, les histoires qui circulent sur Hao Asakura. Elles résonnent dans le village Pache au gré des conversations, des disputes, des séparations. Il y apparaît dangereux, terrible, fou, psychopathe, jamais gentil. Elle n'a jamais entendu une histoire où il n'était pas le méchant. Ça lui fait un peu peur.

Yoh dit de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des légendes. Bien sûr, elle acquiesce. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

**Rain:** Au début je voulais pas mettre de dialogues de fin...

**Hao**:... Ben alors?

**Rain:** ... Pis je me suis rappelée que Rea les aimait bien, ces dialogues de fin...

**Hao**: C'est une excuse bidon.

**Rain:** C'est bien possible.


	2. Jour J: 15

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 15.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Charme

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"... So close, just a touch away..." (... Si près, si près de moi...) _((traduction impossible: expression intraduisible))_  
_

* * *

Elle le voit de loin. Elle s'est cachée quand il est arrivé, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir la force de se tenir aux côtés d'Anna alors que celle-ci le surveille. Il sourit, il se moque, il tente de toucher Anna. La gifle ne lui fait rien. On dirait même que ça l'amuse.

C'est une aura qui l'enveloppe, une force qui l'habite, c'est un pouvoir qu'il exerce sur elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Il l'attire irrésistiblement, comme Yoh, comme Yoh, pourquoi comme Yoh, elle ne comprend pas cette envie de se lever et d'aller s'assoir à ses côtés…

* * *

**Rain:** Je croule... Je coule... La philo et l'anglais en même temps, c'est pas possible... Ausecoursàmoi... T.T

**Hao**:...

**Rain:** ... C'est à ce moment que tu me rassures, normalement!

**Hao**: ... *la regarde* *se marre*

**Rain:** Mais-euh... T.T


	3. Jour J: 14

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 14.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Rire

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"... I know that something's taking over now..." (... Je sais que quelque chose est en train de prendre le contrôle...) __  
_

* * *

Un objet perdu dans l'herbe renvoie les rayons du soleil. Intriguée, l'adolescente s'approche, et reconnaît la boucle d'oreille d'Hao. Malgré les conseils de ses esprits, elle décide de le chercher pour lui rendre.

S'en mord les doigts quand elle tombe sur Turbein et Zang-Ching, qui n'ont pas l'air contre manger de la Tamamura au diner. Il est là, ne l'a pas encore vue, elle saisit sa chance :

« Ha-Hao-sama, vous… »

Il se retourne, fronce les sourcils en la reconnaissant vaguement, laisse tomber son regard sur l'objet égaré.

Puis un rire s'échappe de sa poitrine, libre et léger comme un oiseau.

* * *

**Rain:** Philo, faite! Anglais, - ... en cours! %)

**Hao**: Faites qu'elle n'en sorte pas.

**Rain:** ... ... Le pire c'est que ça pourrait arriver... Elle est très michante notre prof...

**Hao**: ... *tu te rappelles que tu parles à un pyromane/meurtrier/etc?*

**Rain:** Mais-euh... T.T version 2!


	4. Jour J: 13

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 13.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Routes

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"... I wanna run but I don't know how..." (... Je veux courir mais je ne sais pas comment faire...) __  
_

* * *

Elle n'est pas morte ce jour-là. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, personne ne sait pourquoi, puisque de toute façon elle n'a dit à personne qu'elle était partie seule lui rendre sa précieuse possession. Pas besoin d'alarmer tout le monde.

La devineresse n'a pas la capacité de s'illusionner : même si elle se tient à l'écart de l'arène pendant tout le tournoi, elle reverra forcément Hao. Elle espère juste que ce ne soit pas la dernière image qu'elle emportera dans la tombe.

Mais leurs routes se recroisent bien avant la fin du Shaman Fight. Bien trop tôt, à en croire Tamao.

* * *

**Jeanne:** ... *contente d'être épargnée*

**Rain**: Considère ça comme une fleur, pour Echecs.

**Jeanne:** ... ... ?

**Hao**: ... ?

**Rain:** Verrez bien, pitchous.


	5. Jour J: 12

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 12.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Connection

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...You've just crossed my border now..." (... Tu viens de passer ma limite...) __  
_

* * *

Bordeaux contre framboise. Rouge contre rouge, leurs yeux se rencontrent et ne se quittent plus. Il l'évalue, la sonde d'un air moqueur. Elle tente de prévoir son prochain mouvement, elle sait bien qu'il est le plus dangereux des quelques hommes qui se tiennent devant elle. Marco l'a protégée, c'est son tour d'être forte. Elle n'y connait rien, elle, aux guerres qu'ils ont connu les hommes, aux trahisons et aux vils méfaits et autres maux qui les empestent, elle sait qu'il a été bon avec elle et qu'elle veut faire de même. Ses pensées sonnent comme des trompettes claires, tout sauf discrètes pour le possesseur du Reishi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte.

Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle lui tient tête. Pas très longtemps, pas de façon très crédible. Ses genoux tremblotent comme de la gelée, ses fantômes hésitent à se carapater et sa concentration est minée par sa peur, mais elle tient bon. Leurs regards se sont trouvés.

Sans avoir eu besoin de mots ou d'intimité, ils sont liés.

C'est ce jour-là qu'entre eux s'établit la connexion.

* * *

**Jeanne:** ... *morte*

**Rain**: Debout! J'veux que tu me donnes l'inspi!

**Jeanne:** ... ... ?

**Hao**: Viens Jilly, on va manger, on la laisse là. Elle peut bien trouver toute seule...

**Rain:** ... Ou pas...


	6. Jour J: 11

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 11.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Echecs

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...We're standing face to face..." (... Nous voilà face-à-face...) __  
_

* * *

La première fois elle pense qu'elle va mourir.

C'est la nuit, tout le monde dort. Elle vient de finir la vaisselle et s'apprête à se coucher quand une brise passe par la fenêtre fermée et il est là. Elle tente de composer son visage, jette un regard désespéré vers la porte. Mais elle est trop loin, il la brûlerait avant qu'elle ait fait deux pas. Le sourire qui déforme ses lèvres, ces lèvres si semblables et si distinctes de celles de Yoh, n'est pas fait pour la rassurer.

Il sort un plateau carrelé de bois de son large manteau et l'installe sur le sol, entre elle et lui. C'est risible, mais cette barrière la rassure, un tout petit peu.

« Une petite partie ? »

* * *

**Rain:** Cosmogonie et mythes de souveraineté. Je suis déjà perdue, rien qu'au titre de mes devoirs de philo! RAH!

**Hao**: Tant mieux. Moins de temps pour nous saouler.

**Tamao: **Hu-hu, moi, ça me dérange pas trop... De toute façon on-on sait bien que ce n'est pas... Pas vrai, Hao-sama...

**Jeanne**: *lui prend les mains en souriant* Tu as tout à fait raison! Bon avec toute cette histoire d'explosions je connais pas ton nom mais -

**Hao:** Elle c'est carpette, Jilly.

**Rain:** J'en connais une qui va pas apprécier...


	7. Jour J: 10

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 10.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Fuite/Combat (le réflexe fight/flight)

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...Gotta know what's on your mind..." (... Je dois trouver ce que tu as en tête...) __  
_

* * *

Elle a envie de s'enfuir, de quitter la pièce et d'aller retrouver Anna et Yoh et Ren et le reste. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a survécu une nuit qu'elle tiendra suffisamment longtemps pour le lasser. Devant tout le groupe, il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, il n'osera pas… N'est ce pas ?

Son rire léger déchire son espoir comme une pierre une feuille de papier de riz. Les doigts de Tamao se resserrent sur son carnet à dessins. Elle ne va pas se donner en spectacle, inquiéter ou mettre en danger les autres.

Le fait qu'Hao s'invite chaque soir dans sa chambre est son problème, à elle et à elle seule. Elle est prête à se battre.

* * *

**Ren:** ... Barre-toi.

**Hao**: Oh, tiens, un nouveau.

**Ren: **Je suis pas un nouveau! Mais barre-toi et laisse-la tranquille.

**Jeanne**: Rain t'es pas crédible là. Encore question comportement ça irait mais... Comment dire... Tu aimes pas assez Tao-kun pour qu'il vienne ici.

**Rain:** Rah! Ca marchait, Jeanne, pourquoi t'as tout cassé?!

**Jeanne:** ... *mode dark* Tu ne veux pas vraiment une réponse. Non, vraiment, ça pourrait s'avérer fatal.


	8. Jour J: 9

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 9. (single digits!)

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Murmures

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...You're so dangerous..." (... Tu es si dangereux...) __  
_

* * *

A l'aube elle s'éveille, assise dans un coin de sa chambre. Comme il restait là, elle avait voulu se garder éveillée en dessinant, mais ça n'a pas marché…

Son esprit encore engourdi capte tout d'abord le son. Un son particulier, une voix chaude et basse, dont les inflexions aiguës se perdent dans le coton du sommeil. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite d'où proviennent les murmures qu'elle entend, puis elle sursaute en découvrant la source à côté d'elle.

Hao sourit de sa réaction. Disparaît.

Tamao respire. Puis découvre que l'écho de la voix d'Hao résonne toujours dans son cerveau.

* * *

**Rain:** Plus que neuf jours... *commence à transpirer*

**Hao**: Mais dis-moi c'est une avalanche de cadeaux que tu lui fais-là! Entre ça, le truc que t'arrives pas à finir, et MPH!

**Ren: **CHUT! Idiot! Elle va te lire, banane!

**Hao**: Hmphj-

**Rain:** *tuée* Argh!

**Jeanne:** ... *mode dark* Merci, Hao. Voilà un grand mal de réparé.


	9. Jour J: 8

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 8.

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Persister

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...My biggest mistake..." (... Ma plus grande erreur...) __  
_

* * *

Elle s'en rend compte à peu près trois jours après la dernière nuit qu'il a passé dans sa chambre. Au départ c'est juste une démangeaison sur son épaule, celle qu'il a touché en lui parlant, mais elle imagine que c'est une coïncidence, frotte vigoureusement, essaie de l'ignorer.

Ca empire. Ce n'est plus une démangeaison, ça fait presque mal, comme si il avait abîmé sa peau en la touchant.

Au bout d'une nuit passée éveillée, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Tamao se rend à l'évidence. Les doigts brûlés de soleil du Shaman de feu ont laissé des traces indélébiles sur elle.

* * *

**Rain:** Veux pas faire mon commentaire d'anglais...

**Hao**: Elle est coriace... Fais-nous une crise cardiaque sur l'estrade, ce sera marrant...

**Ren: **Maiiiis... Sans moi tu vas devoir rester avec Tamy toute ta vie...

**Hao**: hm, la cinglée ou la carpette, bonne question tu as raison... ...

**Rain:** Ah tu vois!


	10. Jour J: 7

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 7. Au secours!

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Porte ennemie

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...Gotta know what's on your mind..." (... Je dois découvrir ce que tu as en tête...) __  
_

* * *

La jeune fille se tient debout, les bras enserrés autour de son corps mince dans l'air froid du soir. Devant elle se dressent les larges portes du complexe qu'il occupe pour le tournoi. Conchi et Ponchi se tiennent étrangement silencieux à ses côtés, et ont plusieurs fois déclaré qu'ils s'en allaient, les froussards, mais ils tiennent trop à elle pour la laisser seule ici.

Elle aussi a envie de s'enfuir, mais ce n'est pas une option. Tamao le sait très bien : elle n'a pas le choix. Elle veut en finir.

Elle relève le menton et entre dans le bâtiment.

* * *

**Jeanne**: Pauvre Tama-chan... *sait ce qui va se passer*

**Rain: **Shh, toi. Toute façon, je suis pas sûre que Réa prenne Tamy en pitié.

**Jeanne**: Mais quand même...

**Rain:** Jeanne-chou, c'est elle ou c'est toi, alors sois belle et tais-toi *sort*


	11. Jour J: 6

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 6. Au secours!

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Faim

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...You're so dangerous..." (... Tu es si dangereux...) __  
_

* * *

Elle a du mal à reconnaitre ce qu'elle voit dans son regard brûlant, cette étrange lueur alors qu'il s'approche d'elle, mais elle refuse de reculer, de céder. Elle doit être forte.

C'est avec désir et fureur que les lèvres d'Hao s'écrasent sur les siennes, la prenant de court, l'étouffant presque dans sa volonté de la prendre, de la dévorer toute entière. Elle est toute petite devant son appétit vorace, si petite qu'elle est plaquée sur le mur. Les mains calleuses du Shaman de feu se perdent dans les mèches roses, violemment, au point qu'il les tire et lui fait mal.

* * *

**Jeanne**: Je-

**Rain: **PAS LE TEMPS! Je vais au cirque dans 2,5 secondes, alors bye bye!


	12. Jour J: 5

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 5. Okay...

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Bon (/généreux)

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...I'm out of control, 'cause you want it all..." (... Je perds le contrôle, parce que tu veux tout (de moi)...) __  
_

* * *

« Je peux être bon, Tamao, » il souffle, avec cette façon d'insister sur son nom qui la fait frissonner, « comme je peux être cruel. Dis-moi petite fille, qui veux-tu cette nuit… ? »

Tamao avale sa salive de travers, le regard fixé sur Hao. La lueur est toujours dans ses yeux alors qu'il caresse les bras de l'adolescente. Elle n'est pas bien sûre de ce qu'il lui demande, mais la lueur reste, comme marquée au fer rouge juste devant ses yeux, parlant d'un monde qu'elle ne connait pas et n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître.

Elle prend peur.

* * *

**Hao**: ... ... *aucun commentaire* *tente de se suicider*

**Rain: **Ta-ta-ta toi, restes ici! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour Fighter etcetera! %)


	13. Jour J: 4

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 4. Okay...

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Degrés

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...Just a kiss away..." (... [Nous ne sommes plus séparés que] par un baiser...) __  
_

* * *

La température perd cinq bons degrés quand il s'en aperçoit. Aussitôt la chair de l'adolescente se hérisse, et elle lâche involontairement un gémissement terrifié. Elle sait qu'il sait. Elle n'ose plus le regarder, persuadée qu'il va la tuer sur place, persuadée qu'elle va mourir là, dans ce bâtiment en ruines où personne ne viendra la chercher.

Chacune de ces pensées heurte Hao au visage comme une pierre aiguisée, le blesse, l'enrage. Puis, après quelques instants, le Shaman comprend. Il comprend en regardant son corps mince à peine sorti de l'enfance, cette peau pâle et sans marques…

Elle n'est pas prête.

* * *

**Marco**: *boude à cause de Fighter*

**Rain: **Maaais Marco-kun! Tu sais bien que j'avais pas le choix!

**Hao:** Ca fait trois heures que ça dure...


	14. Jour J: 3

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 3. This is where I die...

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Toi et moi pour toujours [trad. littérale: tous les toi, tous les moi]

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...They say, I'm a true believer..." (... Ils disent que je fais trop confiance [que je suis une vraie croyante, sans sens religieux]...) __  
_

* * *

Il ne va pas la laisser s'enfuir pour autant.

Le pentacle s'illumine sous ses pas, elle ne peut plus bouger. Ses pupilles se dilatent sous l'effet de la peur alors qu'elle trouve son regard. « Qu-qu'est-ce que… ? » Elle se débat mais se sent faible, le carmin de ses yeux disparaît alors qu'elle ferme les paupières, son corps endormi tombe dans les bras du Shaman de feu.

Il lui caresse la joue, le premier geste doux de cette nuit probablement. Elle est inconsciente, alors elle ne l'entend pas quand il murmure : « Tous les cinq cent ans, ma belle… »

* * *

**Rain**: *radar à clichés: BIIIIP! BIIIP!*

**Hao: **NAN! Tu m'as déjà collé Anna, Jeanne, pas elle en plus!

**Rain:** Eheh... *yoh-attitude: suis désolé/tant pis*


	15. Jour J: 2

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 2. This is where I die...

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Tragédie

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...I'm out of control..." (... J'ai perdu tout control...) __  
_

* * *

Hao est mort. Mort comme un chien, à moitié fou, les yeux morts et la bouche écumante. Il est mort de la main de Yoh. Il ne deviendra pas Shaman King, pas cette fois. Il ne réalisera pas son rêve. Il n'aura pas seize ans dans cette vie-là.

Ça veut dire que l'humanité va survivre. Ça veut dire que Yoh et Anna vont se marier, que Marco et Jeanne pourront enfin s'entendre, ça veut dire qu'ils ont gagné.

Pour tous, c'est un vent de soulagement qui souffle dans leurs cheveux. Pour elle, ça l'est sûrement, mais c'est aussi une tragédie.

* * *

**Rain**: *court dans tous les sens en hurlant*

**Gaito: **TA POMME! Mes oreilles!

**Rain: **Tu comprends pas?! Elle va me tuer! Elles vont me tueeeeer!

**Gaito: **Et? C'est une bonne chose.


	16. Jour J: 1

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J -** 1. This is where I die...

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** Journal

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"...I'm blinded by your lies..." (... Je suis aveuglée par tes mensonges...) __  
_

* * *

Elle ne sait pas exactement quand elle a commencé. Un an après, trois ? C'est un peu flou. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que, chaque soir depuis une date indéterminée, elle prend un carnet (pas celui à dessin, un autre), et elle lui raconte sa journée.

C'est morbide, c'est bizarre, c'est idiot de tout raconter à un mort qui ne peut – et ne voudrait sûrement pas – vous entendre, mais elle le fait quand même. Quand Hana est trop turbulent, quand les filles deviennent impossibles, quand Yoh arrive dans l'auberge – il est là. Pas en vrai, certes.

Mais il est là.

* * *

**Rain**: ... *soupire* ...

**Gaito:** ... ... Je sens le mauvais plan...

**Rain: **Y'a pas de plan... Rien que le vide... Suis fatiguée... Veux pas aller en cours...

**Gaito: ***discret, par talkie-walkie, à Hao* Planque-toi. Elle est déprimée. Elle va vouloir des trucs comme des câlins et - AAAAAAH! Elle m'a eu!


	17. Jour J: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Nom :** Framboiseries

**Jour J!** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE REA! VOUS AVEZ DEBLOQUE LE NIVEAU BONUS, clique ici: www. nini-syllestial. deviantart.

c

o

m

/ gallery / # / d5ftash

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim :'** SK appartient à Takei.

**Thème :** La fin est aussi un début

**Soundtrack:** _Dangerous_ (Cascada)

- _"... Your love hits me like no other..." (... Ton amour m'affecte comme aucun autre...) __  
_

* * *

Elle cligne des paupières, allongée dans l'herbe fraiche de la plaine. Loin au-dessus d'elle des nuages aux formes étranges passent en silence. Elle y distingue un visage familier, sans bien comprendre.

On l'appelle. Elle se redresse, sourit à sa mère et va la rejoindre sur ses petites jambes de bambine. Alors qu'elles cheminent en direction de la maison, une intuition lui fait lever la tête. Un autre enfant se tient assis sur un muret, ses beaux yeux sombres fixés sur elle.

Il sourit, lui fait un signe de la main, elle répond de même. Un rire éclot dans sa gorge.

La connexion existe toujours.

* * *

**Rain**: FINI! HEUREUSE! PLUS DE TAMHAO!

**Hao:** Réduite à ce niveau de langage... Le vendredi est vraiment une journée fatigante je vois...


End file.
